Unpredictable
by Adevlo. D
Summary: He knew Shikamaru would always be there for him. He just didn't know that Kiba would have been so eager to as well. This is for mi5tan! Threesome! ShikaNaruKiba!


**A/N:** Okay guys, lately I've been working on a lot of stories and I've finally managed to finish this one! Yay! This is for mi5tan! Sorry it took me so long, I just wanted to wait until I updated on all my other stories! Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Bad language, threesome, yaoi (malexmale)

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Pairing:** Shikamaru Nara x Naruto Uzumaki x Kiba Inuzuka

**Summary:** _When Naruto finds himself at a loss of what to do when he goes up against Neji, he goes to one person in the world that would surely help him. Shikamaru agrees and trains him, but a certain position will lead to other things. What happens when Kiba stumbles upon them? (This is for mi5tan!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Unpredictable<strong>

"Oi, Shikamaru!"

The lazy-nin turned to the direction of the loud yelling. He was laying down on his front porch staring at the endless sky of fluffy clouds. Naruto, being the rambunctious kid he was, took no interest in that kind of stuff and as predictable, was being as loud as he could be. The blond stopped right beside him, his eyes filled with anxiousness but Shikamaru was too lazy to question it.

"What?" The pineapple headed shinobi grunted. Naruto's smile grew wider and he dropped down to his knees beside his head, his cerulean eyes sparkling with uncontrollable hope.

"I need help." The blond stated, chewing on his lip nervously.

"You barely figured that out?" Shikamaru teased, letting a small quirk of his lips tilt upwards as Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. The blond stuck out his tongue petulantly at his friend.

"Shika! I'm being serious!" He whined while Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes and reluctantly sat up. He sighed tiredly, resisting the urge to just fall back against the soft comfortable grass and fall asleep.

"What do you need help on?"

Naruto looked around cautiously.

"Just don't tell Sasuke alright? I need advice on how I can defeat Neji." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

They had just gotten through the second preliminaries of the chuunin exams and they were onto the final rounds. It was a huge shocker to everyone that Konoha's Unpredictable Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja had managed to beat Kiba. Even his own teammates were surprised, but being the usual genius that he was, Shikamaru wasn't the least bit befuddled. He knew that his blond friend was going to win because the blond was just too stubborn to be defeated and letting a few beatings certainly weren't going to stop him, especially by a mutt like Kiba.

"So, will you help me?" Naruto asked hesitantly, cutting off Shikamaru from his thoughts. The lazy-ninja sighed again, letting his shoulders slump in defeat. He brought up his hand to rub his temples.

"Sure." Naruto pumped a fist in the air and shouted a loud 'woot!' before settling down. Shikamaru mumbled a tired 'troublesome' under his breath at the usual hyper-activeness of the other.

"Kakashi-sensei says I need to practice on my defense skills." The pineapple headed teen raised an eyebrow.

"Then why doesn't Kakashi train you?" The brunette didn't mean to be rude, he was just curious as to why Kakashi wouldn't train him. A sensei should at least be able to do that. Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek in thought, his pink tongue sticking out cutely.

"He said that Sasuke needed more help." Shikamaru didn't say anything. He sighed and stood up, Naruto hastily following suit.

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as they walked around the wooden cabin.

"Out back."

"Oh."

They stayed silent after that. Once they were in the middle of the backyard, Shikamaru turned to the blond.

"You said you needed help on defense right?" Naruto nodded.

"Go hide. Anywhere." The blond raised a fine eyebrow, but ran off anyway. Shikamaru counted to ten and leisurely walked into the woods. He concentrated on tracking Naruto's familiar chakra signature.

'_There it is.'_

He jumped on one of the many tree branches and quietly made his way eastward. Once he was at least twenty feet away from Naruto, he made his familiar hand signs and quietly muttered,

"Kagemane no Jutsu."

His shadow immediately sneaked through the other shadows. It lurched up a tall tree and rounded to the side. Shikamaru smirked then frowned. A 'poof' resounded through the woods.

"A shadow clone."

Shikamaru let his hands fall to his sides and his shadow reeled back into it's familiar position. He headed further into the woods in search of the blond.

* * *

><p>"Let's take a break." The brunette finally said.<p>

Naruto and him had been sparring for four hours now. He had managed to find Naruto in the first thirty minutes and they had sparred with each other. Their clothes were ripped and they were sweaty and dirty. Naruto was sprawled out on the ground the second he said 'break time'. Shikamaru did the same, albeit, more calmly. He laid down on his back and used his hands as a cushion. He propped up one leg while Naruto rolled onto his back and spread out his sore limbs.

"Ne, Shikamaru?" The brunette grunted, not take his eyes off the moving clouds.

"Do you think I'll be able to win?" The innocent question shocked the teen. He never thought Naruto was one to doubt his own abilities. The exuberant blond was always so optimistic even if he were on the brink of dieing -which had happened before mind you - Naruto would always reassure others that everything would be just fine.

"Why wouldn't you?" In reality, he knew Naruto was going to win because the blond had something that Neji didn't.

He had will.

His determination to never give up and to never go back on his word was that of sheer commitment Shikamaru had ever seen.

"There are plenty of reasons!" Naruto protested, getting up and looking down at the lazy ninja.

"And there's plenty of other reasons why you would win as well." Naruto clenched his jaw. His cerulean eyes looked up at the sky. He sighed, and after a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"Thanks, Shika..."

Stale green eyes widened. He didn't know what to say to the abnormally calm blond.

"…"

Naruto didn't falter, though. He just continued on talking.

"I know I normally don't say it much, but when I do, it just means that I'm really thankful that you helped when I asked." Shikamaru swallowed and licked his dry lips. He glanced over at Naruto and immediately wondered why the sky looked so dull compared to his eyes.

"I didn't do anything, really. You needed help so I-"

"It's not just that Shikamaru. You're actually the first person who has told me that I _can_ win, even if it is just a lie to shut me up. I'm pretty sure that if I had asked anybody from my team, they would have probably said that there was no way I could win, but you...I know that we may have hung out as kids, but now, you may not even know me all that well, and yet you still helped me and told me I could win."

"That's a lie."

Naruto snapped his head towards him, his face looking crest-fallen.

"W-What?" Shikamaru sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I said that that's a lie. I know you better than you know yourself, actually." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I somehow doubt that."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to raise an eyebrow. Well, he guessed it _was_ kind of creepy to say that all of a sudden, especially when the two weren't really on close terms. It wasn't his fault that Naruto interested him so much. The blond was just so different from all the other people he had bothered to meet. Everybody else were always so predictable and boring but the blond that sat before him was the opposite of that. He didn't know what it was, but Naruto made him actually want to get up and do something.

"Really?" He asked the blond smugly. Naruto nodded.

"Like, what's my favorite color?" He was expecting the usual response of 'orange', but what he got instead was more than surprising to say the least. He was so used to people not caring about him that it felt weird when someone actually knew something about him. The only person that had known the real him was Iruka, but now he was always busy so...

"White and red."

"Nope...wait, what?" Shikamaru smirked at him as his blue orbs widened to the size of saucers.

"H-How did you know?" The blond sputtered, not understanding how Shikamaru could possibly know that. Sure, he was a genius, but why waste his intelligence on someone as lowly as him?

The brunette shrugged.

"Simple. They were the Fourth Hokage's favorite colors." Naruto stayed silent for a bit.

"Fine, what's my favorite foods?" Shikamaru thought about it for a moment before answering him.

"Ramen and dango." Naruto gaped down at him.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked him incredulously. The thought of Shikamaru spying on him was quickly squashed from his mind. No way would that lazy-ass waste his precious cloud watching time just so he could spy on him! Naruto was snapped from his musing when the brunette decided to uncover his knowledge.

"The ramen part was easy, but figuring out that you liked dango wasn't that hard either. I remember when Choji brought dango for us one day when we had skipped Iruka's class. You had eaten it as if you were having a fucking orgasm." Naruto blushed a cherry red and looked away from him. The lazy-ninja couldn't help but think how cute the blond was.

"What are my hobbies?" He countered, still not looking at the brunette.

"Training and surprisingly, reading." Before Naruto could even open his mouth to question him, Shikamaru beat him to the punch.

"I saw you at the library."

"Oh."

Everything was silent after that.

"Have you been keeping track of me?"

Shikamaru turned away from him, but that didn't stop Naruto from catching the blush that had spread all the way down to the brunette's neck. The blond grinned and refrained from cuddling the cloud-watcher.

"No."

Naruto had decided to be nice and change the subject to save the brunette from any more embarrassment. Mostly because he was really thirsty. Besides, he thought it was kind of sweet that Shikamaru would take the time to know so much about him.

"I'm thirsty."

The blond bomb-shell didn't even have to say it twice before Shikamaru was up and gesturing for him to follow him inside. Once they made it into the kitchen, Shikamaru managed to find two cold bottles of water in the fridge. He tossed one to Naruto and made his way back outside. They put their waters under a tree and went to the middle of the field, standing in front of one another before nodding.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded, his hands up in mid-air and his legs separated, ready to pounce if necessary. His pink lips set in a firm line and his eyes focused solely on Shikamaru. The lazy genius nodded as well, his stance very similar to Naruto's, but more relaxed.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Immediately, Naruto flung his right arm to the side so that the kunai knife hidden in his jacket jerked forward and he caught it in his hand. During that time, he ran straight towards Shikamaru, the kunai positioned right in front of him. Once he was a few inches from him, the blond tired to strike him. Shikamaru, who had take out a kunai was well, dodge the attack swiftly.

Naruto planted his hands firmly on the ground and propelled his legs upward. The brunette's eyes widened and instinctively closed his eyes. Shikamaru was surprised when he felt Naruto's orange-clad legs wrap around his neck. He placed his hands in between the blond's thighs and tried to pry them apart, but to no avail. He frowned when he felt smooth hands clamp down around his ankles.

Naruto grinned and bucked his hips downward. Shikamaru stumbled and fell down on his butt. He looked down and met the cerulean orbs of Naruto. The damn blond had the back of his knees resting on his shoulders, his ankles still crossing each other, and his head laying in between his legs.

"I give, you win."

The blond smiled triumphantly then laughed sheepishly. Shikamaru raised an elegant eyebrow at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I'm stuck." Was the blunt reply.

The shadow user blinked.

"What?" Naruto heaved a sigh and pouted cutely.

"I'm stuck." The blond repeated, exasperated.

"What do you mean you're stuck?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. For a genius, Shikamaru was really slow.

"I mean, my sandal is stuck to something and I can't unhook it.

"Fine, let me try."

The lazy-ninja wiggled around and let out a groan when his crotch rubbed against Naruto's ass. The blond raised an eyebrow and lifted his head slightly to look at his friend. The brunette had his head thrown back and his eyes were closed. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he looked as if he was in pain, but why would he be in pain for?

"Shikamaru? Are you okay? Here, let me try."

"No, Naru-"

His plea was too late though. The oblivious blond shimmied his hips around and immediately stopped when Shikamaru moaned. The blond blushed when he felt something hard press against his ass.

"I t-told you...ngh...n-not to move...idiot."

"Sorry." The blond said meekly.

Naruto carefully untangle his limbs and sat up. He straddled Shikamaru's waist and the boy looked up at him, confusion clearly shown in his glazed eyes. The blond blushed and averted his cerulean eyes away from his friend. A tanned hand sneaked it way down and groped the brunette's obvious erection. Naruto leaned down until his mouth was parallel to Shikamaru's ear.

"Since you helped me Shika, why don't I help you with your little problem, ne?"

The brunette didn't have time to reply as Naruto latched onto his earlobe and nibbled on it. Shikamaru groaned and managed to nod his head and he felt Naruto grin against his heated flesh. The blond trailed down and gave a chaste kiss to the strong jaw line, unzipping Shikamaru's pants and tugged the article of clothing off. He did the same to the black boxers and he licked his lips as he awed the dripping member in front of him.

Naruto crawled down and gave the leaking penis a tentative lick. The genius underneath him moaned and wove his hands in Naruto's bright locks. The blond licked his lips momentarily then dove in. He felt the hands in his hair tighten their hold and he winced slightly as the brunette tugged on them. Naruto swallowed then placed both his hands on the rest of the engorged cock. He licked the underside of the penis and trailed his tongue on the pulsing vein.

"N-Naru..." The brunette above him let out a breathy moan and the blond smirked around the cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, taking the sex all the way down the middle of it. Shikamaru was quite big for his age. Naruto wrapped his hands around the rest of the cock and pumped it each time his head would go up.

"Shit!" The blond had to stifle his laugh as the brunette above him cursed for all he was worth. He let go of the penis and dove in, deep throating him and mustering up as much saliva as he could. By the time Shikamaru was bucking into his mouth, his penis was dripping with the blond's spit. Naruto thanked kami for all those years of eating ramen.

Naruto let out a sudden gasp of surprise when he felt someone unzip his pants and tug his boxers down with them. They stopped right around his knees and then another body, that was certainly not Shikamaru's, pressed up against him from behind.

"You guys didn't think I would let you have all the fun, now did ya?" It was the same voice that Naruto had beat in the preliminaries to the chuunin exam. Kiba grinned down at the blond and gripped the boy's hips in his rough, calloused hands. He slowly made them move up and the blond's breathing wavered, but he still held on to the cock in his mouth. A little string of pre-cum dribbled down to his chin and Kiba bent down to lick it up.

Shikamaru chuckled as he gazed down at the duo, and he had to say, Naruto looked pretty damn sexy with his cock in the blond boy's mouth like that. The way the wild brunette was caressing Naruto like that was turning him on to say the least. He felt a vibration around his cock and guessed that the blond shinobi had moaned. Kiba smirked and ran his hands up smooth tan skin, ruffling his jacket and black shirt just slightly, purposely ignoring the throbbing erection.

"K-Kiba..." Naruto had let the cock slip from his lips and moaned out the brunette's name as he pinched and twirled his nipples. Shikamaru groaned as the cold air hit his erect member and bucked up, nudging the blond's lips to take him in again. Instead, Kiba wrapped his hand around the base of the cock while Naruto played around with the mushroom head, nibbling and scraping his teeth on it.

"Man, I'm so glad I came to visit Shikamaru today." He heard the brunette grunt while unzipping Naruto's jacket with his free hand. The blond felt himself blush when Kiba accidentally leaned into him, feeling his obvious hard on poke him against the back of his thigh.

The brunette shinobi gave one more stroke while Naruto gave one last hard suck and the lazy-ninja came into the blond's mouth with a loud moan. Naruto swallowed it thickly, letting the cock once again slip from his mouth. He licked up the last remnants of the semen and reached down to grab his own hard on, but whined when he felt a strong grip around his wrist.

Kiba smirked against his neck, chuckling as the blond whined and mewled.

"Nu uh, Naruto. That's our job." He whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. The blond shinobi moaned and shivered, loving the way Kiba's bare front molded against his back. Shikamaru frowned.

"Kiba..." The lazy-ninja didn't have to say anything else. The brunette just grinned cheekily up at him and gripped the back of Naruto's thighs and sat on his bare behind, (he had gotten undressed the minute he saw Naruto's ass poking up in the air) bringing the other shinobi with him to sit in his lap. Before the blond had time to think, his pants were being flung off of him completely and thrown haphazardly on the ground. He blushed when Kiba grabbed the back's of his knees and brought his thighs up to meet his stomach, his hole twitching as the cold air hit him and visible for the world to see.

Shikamaru smirked down at him, his limp member shooting upwards. He noticed the way Naruto blushed in embarrassment, how his hole would try to close in on itself as he leered down at it. He moved his gaze more up, and licked his lips when he spotted the blond's erection. He wasn't that big, probably as big as Kiba or him, and he truly _was_ a blond. Tufts of sunshine colored pubic hair nestled on the bottom of the perfectly shaped balls.

"This is a pretty good view." Kiba said with a snort, moving his hands up and down Naruto's creamy thighs.

"K-Kiba! Don't say stuff like that!" The blond exclaimed, arching up his body to pull away from the brunette's own muscled one. Kiba chuckled and put his hand on the side of Naruto's face, pulling him forward. Their lips met and electricity shot through them, leaving them gasping for breath and wanting more.

The lazy brunette just stared at them lustfully, and when he finally had enough, he attached himself to Naruto tanned neck, sucking and nipping at it. The blond moaned and opened his glazed over blue eyes and flickered his gaze down at his friend. He turned his head slightly but it was immediately shifted and Kiba kissed him more harshly, making a string of saliva dribble down his chin.

He felt Shikamaru give a particularly hard suck on his pulse and he moaned wantonly, raising his hand and clutching the brunette's now loose hair. He whined when Kiba pulled apart to suck on his fingers, but he fell silent when Shikamaru bit his nipple. Hands came up to grab his buttocks in a harsh grip and spread them apart. The lazy-ninja nodded up towards Kiba and the wild brunette nodded, plunging a saliva-coated finger in the blond's entrance.

"A-Ah!"

Naruto let out a cry of surprise and a hiss of pain followed soon after. He tugged at Shikamaru's hair and the brunette scowled, massaging the cheeks in his grasp. Once Kiba was sure that the blond in his arms was relaxed enough, he moved the digit in and out at a slow pace.

"Mmmm! Gah...fast...er..." Naruto let out breathlessly, loving the feel of the rough digit rubbing against his inner wall. He clamped down on them and just as he was about to do it again, a second finger was added.

"Ah! Yes!" He hissed out, shutting his eyes tightly as waves of unfamiliar pleasure shot through him. The two brunettes chuckled and Kiba scissored his fingers, stretching the tight walls. Shikamaru grinned as he thought of something and leaned down, trailing the spiral tattoo on the blond's navel with his tongue. The muscles underneath him shivered in response.

He pulled away and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, coating them thoroughly with his spit. The shadow user lined them up with the quivering entrance and let out a groan as a tight heat clamped around his digits. A sharp scream tore through the air and he winced, his ears ringing. White, warm liquid suddenly shot out, covering his chest with it and Naruto's face.

"Shika..." The sated blond slumped up against the body behind him, licking the semen from the corner of his lip.

Shikamaru and Kiba watched with hazy eyes and immediately pulled out their fingers. The two brunette's made eye contact with each other and almost immediately, they knew what to do. Kiba gently placed Naruto on the ground on his hands and knees and positioned his whiskered face in front of his throbbing dick while Shikamaru went behind him.

Before Kiba had time to get on with his immoral intentions, his penis was suddenly enveloped in a wet heat.

"Holy, mother fuc-"

Suckling noises were heard and Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. He aligned his erection right in front of the quivering hole and stuck the tip inside. Even as Naruto's pained moans resounded in his ears, he did nothing to stop and inch-by-inch he went in. It wasn't until he was at the very hilt, did he stop. He glanced down at the blond beneath him and felt his heart clench at the tears running down his cheeks, but the boy was still sucking on the cock in his mouth.

"_Shit_, Naruto that feels...so fucking...aahh...amazing...nngghh!" Kiba managed to choke out, his hands clutching the sides of Naruto's face while his body was bent slightly. The brunette's cheeks were flushed and he had his eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

All Naruto felt was a searing pain in his behind. He was grateful that Shikamaru had decided to give him some time to adjust before moving. He felt the dick inside him twitch and he gave a particularly hard suck on Kiba's dick. The hands tightened their grip on his hair and he winced slightly, but did not stop. He was completely aware of the wet sounds that kept coming from his dirty mouth, and he didn't care. It seemed that the two brunette's didn't seem to mind either.

The blond ground his hips backward in a sign to let Shikamaru know that he was ready. The shadow user wasted no time in pulling out of him, a tight grip on his hips. Naruto spread his legs wider as Shikamaru thrust back in. The slowness of his thrusts was killing him and if it wasn't for the cock in his mouth, he would have gotten up and take things into his own hands.

He mewled around the dick in his mouth and pushed backwards again. He heard Shikamaru growl and tighten his hold on his hips. He pulled all the way back and went back in without warning, going in deeper than before. Naruto choked on the cock around his mouth as a sudden jolt of pleasure ran up and down his spine. Kiba didn's seem to mind as he thrust his hips forward, moaning at the feeling of being in control once more.

"So..._tight_...Naru...to..." Shikamaru found himself moaning out. The velvety heat enveloping his dick like a snug blanket was driving him to the brink very quickly. He grit his teeth and thrust harder into the blond.

Naruto found himself at a loss. He wasn't sure if he should thrust backward or keep on sucking at Kiba's cock. He was never at good multi-tasking to begin with. No wonder Sasuke liked to call him a dobe.

Stupid teme...

An image of Sasuke's smirking face passed through his mind and he gagged around the dick in his mouth. He _really_ shouldn't be thinking about Sasuke while Shikamaru was fucking him from behind and he himself was sucking Kiba's cock. A well _endoned_ cock might he add. It barely fit in his mouth! He felt his renewed erection twitch at the thought and he moaned.

"Gah! Naruto! Shit! I'm com..ing!" The dog-nin let out. It took Naruto a few second to completely understand what the incoherent words meant but it was too late. His mouth was suddenly filled with warm liquid and he slipped the penis from his mouth, practically choking on the semen. Kiba hadn't finished though, so the rest landed on his face. One spurt in particular landed directly on his eye.

The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the forest and Kiba peeked over the cum-covered Naruto and his dick practically flew up as he saw Shikamaru's sack hit the back of Naruto ass. He switched his gaze to the blond's face and licked his lips, leaning down and grabbing Naruto's chin. He licked the cum that had fallen on his eye and then trailed down to lap up the rest of it running down the side of his face. He purposely left some of it on just because he thought it was pretty damn sexy.

He tilted Naruto's head backward and kissed him full on the lips, licking the bottom lip to grant him some kind of opening. His wish was granted and he wasted no time in lunging his tongue inside the hot cavern, running his morsel over every crevice he found.

Shikamaru just watched on, leaning forward just slightly. When he found that his stomach was twisting in knots, a sure sign of an orgasm, he snaked his hand around Naruto's waist and grabbed the weeping cock.

"Gaaah..." The blond had parted away from Kiba as he felt the brunette that was currently fucking him brush against something. He didn't even pay attention to the hand wrapped around his dick.

"Right...there..Shika!" He cried out.

The shadow user blinked. What was that idiot talking about? He re-angled his thrusts into a different direction and almost froze when Naruto let out a high-pitched moan.

"There!" The blond practically shouted. The brunette nodded and kept on thrusting into that spot, loving the way Naruto's moans would range from different octaves every time. Kiba seemed to like it as well considering the shit-eating grin on his face. The dog-nin suddenly looked up at him.

"Can you hold out a bit longer Shikamaru?" The boy in question just grunted, beads of sweat trickling down his face and his eyebrows furrowed. He barely had enough time to understand what the wild brunette was suggesting and when he finally did, he found himself kneeling up straight with Naruto on his haunches, still attached to him. Kiba immediately attached himself to them, pressing his body flush against the blond's.

Cerulean eyes looked at him confusedly and he just grinned at him. Without warning, he thrust upwards and plunged into the vacant orifice, beside Shikamaru's erection. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and screamed, shutting his eyes tightly as small pearls of tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. Both brunette's waited as Naruto's breathing evened out again.

"Damn it Kiba! Warn me next time! Your not the one taking it up the ass!" Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and kept his hands positioned at the blond's hips, keeping him steady. He saw Kiba sneak a hand and take a hold of the blond's erection. Naruto hissed and the calloused hand gripped his dick and the thumb took a swipe at his slit.

"Just hold out a little longer, Naru." Kiba whispered huskily into this ear. The blond could only nod. He felt Shikamaru move, and then Kiba. Not before long, they were setting a steady pace, thrusting with each other simultaneously. Shikamaru's sweaty forehead came to rest in between his shoulder blades. The dog-nin in front of him was staring deeply into his eyes and he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. The brunette was stunned for a moment, but then he grinned and gave a hard thrust into him.

"A-Ah! Yes! Yes! Faster!"

Naruto clutched Kiba's strong shoulders and rode their dicks, thrusting downward every time they pulled up. His muscles shook as intense pleasure shot through his entire body. His legs quivered from the energy used on them and he let out a moan when Kiba thrust right into his prostate.

"Oh, yes! Harder! Nnnggh!_...Deeper!_"

With that encouragement, both Kiba and Shikamaru sped up there thrusts, going deeper into his heat. Shikamaru gripped Naruto's dick alongside Kiba's hand and felt his stomach tighten. He gave a couple more thrust into Naruto and pumped him before cumming inside of him with a low moan.

"Shika...maru!" Naruto moaned, his nails clawing at Kiba's strong back. He came all over the brunette's stomach.

The dog-nin gave a few more thrusts, making loud squelching noises as he thrust in because of Shikamaru's semen, and clenched his eyes shut tightly. He rode out his orgasm and once he came down from his euphoric state, he slumped against the blond.

"Well, that was one hell of a training session." Naruto said in between pants. Shikamaru chuckled and Kiba let out a bark of laughter, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist as he dragged him down with him. The blond let out and 'oof' as he landed on Kiba's bare chest. He felt another body press up against his side and he smiled at the lazy brunette.

"I think I need help on my genjutsu. How's about tomorrow I come and you two can help me again?" Naruto said cheekily.

* * *

><p>The time came for Naruto and Shikamaru to go to the final rounds of the chuunin exams, and as Shikamaru watched his blond lover limprun toward them, obviously late, he couldn't help but smile at the memory of this morning's activities.

Though, when Kiba watched the blond fight Neji from his seat in the stands, he smirked and licked his lips as he watched the tight ass that he had fucked not even an hour ago beat the Hyuuga to the ground. Literally.

Kakashi was confused why his blond student had a particular bounce in his step as he finished battling Neji and Sakura was just as befuddled as him. Hinata fainted of blood loss in the stands because her rowdy teammate was explaining to her in a very detailed explanation of exactly how Shikamaru and he had trained her crush.

Sasuke wondered why his blond teammate was practically glowing all throughout the exam and why he kept sneaking glances at Shikamaru. He wondered who had trained him during their free time and couldn't help but follow him when everything was over.

Let's just say, that one young Uchiha saw his teammate in a different light that one faithful day.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember, this is for mi5tan! Hope you enjoy it! ^~^ Read and review!  
><strong>


End file.
